The present invention relates to a motor hiding with a driving control circuit for resolving the problem that the conventional motor and the driving control circuit are made separately and thus are inconveniently and the problem of the momentum of the motor rotor after being integrally formed so as to increase the stability and fastening of the rotor. Therefore, the driving control motor of the present invention is easily installed and operated by the user. Since the novelty of the structure of the present invention, the assembly work in manufacturing is easy and the operation of the motor is stable. The electricity of the driving control circuit can be retained without being interfered. The object of the present invention is to have a motor hiding with a driving control circuit with high assembly efficiency and stability, and lower momentum.
In order to achieve a driving control motor, the stability of the rotor and the strength must be taken into consideration and the isolation of the driving control circuit and the electromagnetic wave of the motor excited coil. FIG. 1 shows a prior art motor hiding with a driving control circuit. The prior art driving control motor 81 has a motor rear cover 811, a driving control circuit board 812, a driving switch 813, a detector circuit board 815, a stator 816, a rotor magnet 817, a rotor cylinder 818, a rotor spindle 819, a rotor bearing 820, a rotor cylinder base 821 and a rotor casing 822. The rotor and rotary shaft have structure like an umbrella. The front and rear supporting bearings of the rotor are installed at the center cylinder of the casing seat of the motor. The rotor is opened and thus is engaged with the bearing through the rotary shaft. The concentricity of the rotor in the manufacturing process and the stability in the amateur effect are bad, especially, in a condition of dramatic oscillation (for example, in an electromotive car), the concentricity of the rotor is easy to deform. Moreover, the driving control circuit board is installed in the motor rear cover with the motor stator. In this structure, the motor driving control circuit is easily interfered by the excited electric wave from the amateur effect of the stator.
Since conventionally, the motor and the driving control circuit are made separately, in some conditions, the installation and operation are inconvenient. Therefore, it is necessary to combine the two devices. However, the current combined structure has still the following disadvantages:
1. The motor driving control circuit is easily interfered by the excited electric wave from the amateur effect of the stator.
2. The supporting strength of the umbrella portion of the rotor of the motor is insufficient, the concentricity in rotation can not be well controlled. Therefore, when a strong excited effect is applied, the stability of the motor is not preferred.
3. The combination of the motor stator and the driving control circuit is not smooth, and thus the manufacturing efficiency can not be well controlled.
4. The winding opening of the stator teeth is too wide, the excited effect of the motor is greatly reduced so that the operation efficiency of the motor is affected. Meanwhile, the Cogging torque disadvantageous to the motor is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a motor hiding with a driving control circuit. The conventional motor and driving circuit are combined.
At first, the driving circuit is installed at the driving control circuit box at the rear side of the rear motor cover, and an outer end surface serves to isolate excited coil.
Secondary: the motor stator excited coil is installed with an excited coil connecting plate for being connected with the coil completely. Then, the input and output signal ends and the detecting control ends passes through the through holes of the rear motor cover of the motor insulatedly, and is conductive to the circuit board of the driving control circuit for signal transformation.
Third: A lower momentum rotor having a hollow cylinder. Two panels at two ends serve to cover the two ends of the cylinder. The centers of the front and rear end panels are aligned for being tightly engaged with the motor spindle. The front and rear bearings of the rotor are further inserted through the front and rear ends of the spindles to stop at front and rear end panels. The front and rear bearings are fixed to the bearing seats of the front and rear motor covers so that the rotor of the motor is steadily supported so as to assure the stability of the operation of the motor.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.